His to hold
by LotusFoxfire
Summary: Envy has had enough of Deceit and her wretched vixen behavior. How will he punish his new pet?


"You really are such a pain" Envy groaned, lifting Deceit up onto his shoulders. Had she not just been injured so badly, he wouldn't have to carry her all the way back to where Lust and Gluttony were waiting. He couldn't explain what this feeling was, but whenever he was near her he felt...vulnerable and weak. Though it still wasn't a bad feeling per say

"I'm really sorry to burden you like this envy" she apollogized

Envy was getting really sick of the appologizing. Could someone really talk so much? Setting Deceit on the ground, he turned to face her with narrow eyes. "Will you shut the fuck up already?" He said, cupping her face in his hands and pulling her into a rough kiss. In that exactly moment, Deceit swore she almost felt human again.

Envy would never admit to suffering the same reaction, it was a long lost sensation, like a recovered addict getting a taste for the drink again. "What the fuck kind of game are you playing with me chimera?" he snarled in an almost bitter fashion, when he pulled away he almost blushed upon seeing Deceit's dazed look.

She couldn't beleive what just happened, it was just to fast to proscess. Those warm...welcoming lips were from such a coldhearted monster.

"wh-what do you me-" Deceit was cut off by her homunculus counterparts interupting voice.

"Don't you dare play fucking tricks with me, Whenever I'm around you I get these...urges... The kind that father would punish me for so badly if I dared even try..." he groaned the last part as though he were dissapointed.

Deceit, who was slightly puzzled took a moment to think before she began giggling

"You really don't know how to be human do you?" she asked with a smirk as she stepped closer to him, ignoring his rage, and though he wouldnt admit it. Fear.

"Why the fuck would I want to be human?" he asked, playing it off as if the thought didn't make whatever soul was his deep down in that pit of despair a bit giddy with excitement and thrill.

"You're really such a moron." Deceit scoffed and looked away, with a fake bored expression, waiting for his next move.

Envy had finally had enough of these games that deceit was so fond of. Yanking her closer, the green haired homunculi smashed his cold hard lips to her delicate warm and ever so soft ones. Dragging his tongue along their smooth surface, he didn't ask for entrance before he jammed his tongue into her mouth.  
Slipping the wet muscle around her own in a hot embrace, Deceit dragged her sharpened nails down his back in a gentle manner, though small beads of scarlet began forming in a trail were her fingers traced.

"Ahh...fu...fuuuck" she panted, pulling away and needing some well earned oxygen.

"Aww what's the matter, can't handle what you do to me?" Envy asked, not being satisfied enough, nor would he be until he was thrusting balls deep into her. Grinning in response, deceit wiggled her hips slightly, rubbing her thighs together to try and ease some of the tension building between her legs.

"I...I want you envy" she stated, making him smirk even more.

"what if I want to torture you? Play the same hellish game you do to me all the time" he retorted, his hands traveling down her body, feeling up every curve she had to offer.

All the touching was making deceit so very turned on too, but most of all was when she looked envy in the eyes. The connection between violet and ruby only lasted a moment before the two looked away blushing, but that small eclipse of time was enough to make her lifeless heart beat again.

Envy would never admit that he too felt that odd pulsation from his philosophers stone, maybe one day he could show her. But right now he knew he could get just about anything he wanted from her, and being the sadistic fucker he was, he wanted her to beg.

"come on, tell me how badly you want me to fuck you." He taunted, his hand slipping under the fabric of her skirt and rubbing her already wettened panties. Before she could do anything to respond, envy had already gripped both her wrists with his other hand and holding them above her head. Groaning in retortion half from pleasure, half because she detested the idea of begging. Bucking her hips against his hand, she bit her lip and merely have a pleading look.

"Envy..." his name fell off her lips like the smoothest silk, her voice trailing as she spoke.

"Please, fill me with that massive cock of yours" deceits taunting never failed to make envys dick twitch. Envy had a naughty smirk that only meant one thing.

"Well I can't leave you wanting someone else huh? After all, your mine and only mine!" His tone was low and though he was serious, his face seemed pleasantly calm. Reaching down to her neck, the envious homunculi sunk his teeth into the warm skin of her neck.

"Mmph" was all deceit could manage to mutter in pleasure.

"Please envy" she begged again.

"I should tease you more..."envy scowled, though looking into her crimson red eyes, he couldn't explain how badly he wanted to claim her and make her his and his alone.

Pulling his shorts off, envy didn't get quite the chance to penetrate her before she wrapped her dainty fingers around his erection. "Wh...what the hell are you doing? He asked, sucking his breath in through his teeth to express how turned on he was. "you took to long, "it's my turn now" deceit grinned in response, pumping her hand up and down his throbbing shaft.

"Hnngg...God dammit Deceit, don't fucking tease me. " he threatened, bucking his hips against her palm.

"oh? You don't like me doing this?" She asked, her motions ceasing all together. Envy literally could not take this teasing any more, pushing her panties aside, he quickly slammed his hips against her and pushing into her tight core.

Eyes widening with pain as her hymen tore and was completely shredded,he could feel her eyes sting a little from tears welling at the corners.

"Aahhh envy it's to big" she whimpered, though the pain was starting to subside by now. Envy never would have been this gentle with his victims, however this was Deceit, he... He felt a need to be gentle with her, felt a need to protect her, and right now he felt the need to give get every pleasurable feeling he could.

He blushed slightly, his cold cheeks warming only slightly as he felt her arms wrapping around his neck as she got adjusted. "I...you can move now, th..thank you" she said quietly, meaning for being gentle with her slightly less than immoral body. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, leaning into a hot kiss and biting her.

Thrusting his hips against her, both homunculus and chimera let out long moans of bliss. With each movement, deceit could feel the tip of his shaft rubbing against her slick walls. All of her feral moans were only proving to be fuel to envy's vicious thrusting. He weren't going to last a whole lot longer and judging by the feel Of her twitching core, neither would she.

Being mindfull that his nails tnded to be sharp and claw like, he rubbed his index finger over her clit as she let out a long whine, climax washing over her in waves of pleasure. Envy himself let out a growl that sounded far from human as the his milk fluids ran from his sak up his shaft and finally coating Deceit's chimera womb.

Pulling out, spent and out of breath, envy flopped down beside Deceit with a satisfied grin.

"Thanks for the best sex ever" he chided with a cocky look, knowing it would irritate her not being his forst, but really what did she expect.

Only nodding at first, Deeit responded after a few minutes whilst gazing up at the midnight blue sky. "I love you Envy" she whispered, earning an almost irritated look.

"Oi, what was ?" he asked inches from her face again. The homunculi couldn't honestly beleive that anyone could love him. He was a monster and he knew it.

"I said I love you" she repeated. "And I wouldn't want anyone else to be with me." she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder to stargaze a bit more.

"I..." it took him a moment to proscess the words.

"I love you too Deceit" he said quietly, feeling as though all the pain he had ever felt had been ridded of his body.

Was this what love was like? He hoped so. 


End file.
